Until Your Mine
by MusicGirlDestiny
Summary: I suck at summary's so yeah, All I can tell you is this is a story about Kendall/Jo and later Kendall/OC. Rated T to be safe.


__

**I got bored, and this is what came out of my mind at 4:00am. So I really don't think this will be that good but who knows! **

_Lyrics. _

**I don't own BTR...I also don't own the BTR song or the Demi Lovato song I used or anything else that it's Raven! **

Raven stood behind the stage watching as the fans went crazy; She still didn't understand why they were screaming her name. She was on her first big time tour. She laughed as she turned around see the boys she was touring with acting like there crazy selves. James Diamond a.k.a The Face, Was looking at himself in the mirror and spraying what Raven believed was cuda man spray, And messing with his hair again. Raven rolled her eyes and looked over to the sofa where Logan Mitchell was sitting reading a book, Raven couldn't see what the cover of the book said, but knowing Logan it was something mathematical. Raven jumped when she heard a crash from the corner on the other side of the room. Without looking Raven knew who it was, Carlos Garcia, the crazy helmet waring corndog loving, crazy, loveable person. Raven walked over to the other said of the room and helped Carlos up off the floor he mumbled a 'thanks' before running out the door to go do only god knows what. Raven smirked as she set in the corner and pulled out her old guitar, She stared playing random strings,

_I promise I would be there, __I swear I'm on my way, __I know you may not hear me, __But that's the price I'll pay __And I don't know, __How I would ever go, __All alone walking on my own __Like angels, you were floating to me __And that's how it should be_

Raven hadn't realized she was singing till she heard the voice of Kendall Knight, join in with her. She looked up at Kendall as he took his guitar and stated to play with her, as the other three boys joined them, she didn't think any of them realized what they were doing.

_'Cause I don't wanna waste another moment_

_I don't wanna pay for things unspoken  
I just wanna race with arms wide open  
Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are  
I don't wanna watch the world keep changing  
When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking  
Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing  
Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are_

I promise you I'm gonna be there  
I wanna be there  
No matter what happens  
No matter how tragic

'Cause the clock is ticking  
The world is spinning  
Our lives are passing us byyyyy

'Cause I don't wanna watch the world keep changing  
When I'm not with you my heart keeps shaking  
Cover up my eyes and just stop pacing  
Take a shot in the dark, to be where you are

__

Take a shot in the dark...

Raven busted out laughing, Kendall joined in with her as the Carlos, Logan, and James all went back to what they had been doing. Raven shook he head and got up out of the floor; she still had her guitar around her shoulder. "So, you want to go get a coffee?" Kendall asked Raven blushed a little she had had a pretty big crush on Kendall for as long as she could remember. She just never told him anything because he was dating Jo, and he said they were in love.

"Yeah, I'd love to, but I got to be back in twenty minutes to get ready for the show" Raven said she turned around to put her guitar back in it's case as Kendall just get his down on the sofa next to Logan. They walked out of the door without anyone seeing them.

*page break*

Kendall ordered his and Raven's drink and set down at the table Raven had picked as they waited.

"So, you having fun on this tour?" Kendall asked trying to make small talk.

"Yeah, It's the first time I've been on a really big sold out tour like this. It's kind of nice, and kinda breath taking at the same time" Raven said. She watched as Kendall smiled and looked down at his phone, She knew that look, He had it on his face every time he got a text from Jo.

XxxxxxxRaven's ThoughtsxxxxxxX

_It was killing me on the inside to watch Kendall and Jo be together, I never told Kendall how I felt about him, only because I knew how happy he was with Jo, and I couldn't be the one to hurt him that way. Raven, just take a deep breath, keep your cool before Kendall thinks something going on with you. Alright look up at him, and smile. Damn smile, oh, crap I can feel the tears start in my eyes. Crap, crap, crap, crap! Just tell him you have to go, yeah just tell him you have to go, and in truth you really do, You need to find Logan and let this out before you bust and spill everything to Kendall…oh poor Logan, I'm always dumping my problems on him, He's the only one of Kendall's friends that know about my feelings for Kendall, Oh wait, how long has Kendall been talking to me? CRAP, what is he saying?_

XxxxxxxNoramlxxxxxxX

"Raven!" Kendall yelled snapping Raven out of her thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I was kind of in the twilight there" Raven said her face turning a light red color.

"yeah, I realized that, our coffee's ready, we have to get back to the venue in like five minutes" Kendall said handing Raven her coffee, She took it and smiled.

"oh." Was the only thing she could come up with in her messed up mind?

*page break*

Raven set in her dressing room as she messed around with her guitar, she was working on a new song, she looked up when she heard something knocked on her door.

"Raven?" She knew who it was almost in an instant. She jumped up and opened the door to see a surprised Logan.

"Hey Logie." She said as he walked into her dressing room, he set on her sofa as she turned the volume of her TV down so they could talk. "Kendall told you I was acting weird earlier didn't he?" Raven asked sitting down next to him on the sofa.

"Yeah, said you were more out of it, then when James run's out of hair products." This made them both laugh.

"Well that's a new one." Raven said she was still holding her guitar, and realized her notebook was open and Logan was looking at it. "Writing another song about Kendall?" he asked he knew her all too well. "Ray, why haven't you told him before? I know you said you believed that Kendall loves Jo, and Jo loves him, but if I know anything about relationships…" He was cut off by Raven laughing.

"This coming from the guy, who got a girlfriend only because she slaps the crap out of him." Raven said Logan just gave her a look that said _don't be a smart-ass_. "Oh, you know you love me." She said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you still don't need to be a smart ass about it…anyway if I know anything about YOU or Kendall, You too are destined to be together sometime." He could see she was about to say something, he counted as if she wasn't even there. "you should tell him" Logan said Raven looked at him before hitting him in the arm.

"Fine, but I'm not doing it tonight" She said Logan nodded and smiled at her. "You know Logan, I don't know what I'd do with out you" Raven said standing up and pulling him into a hug,

"You'd come to the realization sooner or later, but I'm happy to help" Logan said she pulled away and looked at the time. "You need to be on stage in like five minutes" Logan said Raven gasped and grabbed her guitar and she looked over her notebook. She knew she had to play this new song.

*page break*

"Hey guys, Thanks for hanging out with me, this is my last song, It's called "Until Your Mine" and it's decanted to this amazing guy, and I hope you like it."

_My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me_

_I'll try to find a way that I  
could get to you  
Just wanna get to you  
The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe  
Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine..._

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise Can't fight my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you Wanted something out of reach  
It's killing me, you're all I see.

**So yeah, that sucked didn't?I can't believe i made it that long! heha I'm sorry to put you threw this! I'm not sure where this storys going to go, but it would mean alot of you reviewed. if I get one review I'll find another messed up chapter in my head for you. **


End file.
